Leaf
MySims Kingdom |} Leaf is the only Elf who ever wanted to be a rock star. He lives in the Forest of the Elves with his fellow Nature Defender and Elf, Petal, frog enthusiastic Hopper, and the robot Proto-Makoto. He tears down the Temple of the Woods so he could get wood for his hot tub during the main storyline of the Forest of the Elves. This caused almost all of the animals in the forest to go away and disrupted the Balance of Nature, which is where the player comes in and repairs the problem. At the near end of the story, he does a rock concert to bring the unicorns back. If you disconnect/take away his guitar after connecting it for the first time, he will become very cross and ask you to fix it again. Once you finish the Forest of the Elves storyline, Leaf will ask you to build a house for him, prepare for a benefit concert (for himself) called LeafAid, and also for you to Socialize to give him an ego boost. Leaf also seems somewhat egotistical, bold, audacious, and a bit careless. He seemed nonchalant about tearing the temple apart, and he often seems to think himself as awesome. This is suggested when he asks you whether you think he's awesome or fantastic, his character bios, and also when Vic Vector tells you that Leaf bought all the Rockstar Leaf Figurines once they were initially distributed (this suggests that he likes himself quite a bit). He also asks the player to set up a benefit concert for him, but it was a benefit concert only for himself. ]] Profile Elves have always been steadfast protectors of nature, which is boring. How come there are no Elf Rock Stars?! Well, now there is! Leaf is the Elf who seeks the fame, glory, and adoration of a cheering crowd. An Elf who demands the perks of a rock and roll lifestyle! Who thinks he's the best thing to hit the forest since photosynthesis! Strangely, some of the animals are kind of into it, too. Official Website Description Leaf is the only Elf ever to want to be a rockstar. He is audacious, loud, and loves adoration. He thinks he is the best thing ever to hit the forest. He probably thinks he is much more famous than he actually is. Tasks I Has A Flavor '''Objective:' 15 Nature and 4 Elegant on Leaf's Stage Before Task Leaf Says: '''If those unicorns want a concert, we'll give them one to remember. Come on, the stage is right over here! '''Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Leaf requires your assistance on the stage. Initializing Task Dialogue From Leaf: Check it out, name. If we're going to rock hard enough to bring the unicorns home, this stage is going to need a little upgrade! Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: Leaf wants you to add some flavor to the stage. A bit of Nature and Elegance ought to do it. Leaf Says While You Are Doing Task: Flavor, man. This stage needs flavor. Hook it up! Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: '''Leaf's stage now has a flavor, and that flavor is ROCK!! '''Task Conclusion Dialogue from Leaf: '''Aww, yeah. Perfect. Now this serene forest is ready to RAWK! Just one thing left to do... '''Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: ''to after task is finished text'' Guitar Heroism Objective: '''Connect guitar to solar panels on Leaf's Stage. '''Before Task Starts Leaf Says: Rock on, my friend, rock on. Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Leaf has one last thing for you to do. Initializing Task Dialogue From Leaf: '''The last step remains. A powered guitar of legend, name! '''Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: '''Leaf wants you to power up his legendary guitar on the legendary stage of legend. '''Leaf Says While You Are Doing Task: We're almost there, my Wandolier friend...just the guitar remains. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: The guitar is powered up! Let rock commence! Task Conclusion Dialogue from Leaf: I can feel the crackling of the amp already, charging my burning and unquenchable spirit! Let us ROCK! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: You gave Leaf a new guitar for him to rock out on. Travelogue Text After You Disconnect Guitar After Connecting It: '''Not a very heroic thing that was, taking Leaf's beloved guitar... '''Talking to Leaf After You Disconnect It: '''You have removed my Legendary Guitar! You must return it from whence it came! Some Kinda Elf House '''Objective: New house for Leaf and Petal at area "Petal's Place"; 40 Structure, 10 Paint, 1 Door. Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: '''Leaf looks distressed. '''Initializing Task Dialogue From Leaf: I'm a rockstar, name. And rockstars have houses. So, let's get rid of these frog berries and do some architectual work, 'kay? Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: '''I guess Leaf wants a house? You'll have to clear those old ruins and the frog berries to make room. '''Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: '''Yeah, that house rocks! Go tell Leaf. '''Task Conclusion Dialogue from Leaf: Oh, yeah, that's totally like, a house. And not a bad one at that. Way to be. Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: '''You built a totally rocking house for an elf. LeafAid '''Objective: '''20 Paint on Leaf's Stage '''Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: '''Leaf has that look again. '''Initializing Task Dialogue From Leaf: '''I'm gonna need a new set dressing for my next rock concert; it's a benefit concert... for me, Leaf! I call it LeafAid! Oh yeah, and don't forget to keep power going to my guitar. Can't rock without juice, you know! '''Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: '''LeafAid? Hmm. Do your best, name! '''Travelogue Task Text After Task Is Finished: Woo! Rock on! Let's go tell Leaf! Task Conclusion Dialogue from Leaf: '''Oh yeah, I'm gonna look great standing up there on that stage, in the spotlight, being awesome. Thanks, name! '''Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: LeafAid was a huge success. ENCORE! Objective: Socialize with Leaf to go to target interaction "Request Encore". Recommended Socializing Path: '''Talk about Animals > Discuss Unicorns > Discuss Concert > Praise Concert > Request Encore '''Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: '''That Leaf puts on a pretty good concert. He sounds even better live than in the studio! Maybe you can get an encore! '''Initializing Task Dialogue From Leaf: '''Hey, name, right? I've always got time for my fans. Did you want to ask me something? '''Travelogue Text While Doing Task: '''Socialize with Leaf and convince him to give an encore performance! '''Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: He sounds convinced! Of course, you didn't think it would be too hard. Task Conclusion Dialogue from Leaf: '''name, you gave me the power to ROCK! I'll perform for you anytime! '''Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: '''You've given Leaf a solid ego boost. Just what he needed! After Storyline Dialogue/Schedule Morning '''Says: '''Morning, name. Do you think I'll ever have my own CEREAL? Like LeafFlakes? LeafyBunches? Whoa... I got it. Leaf-Os with RockClusters. YES. '''Area He Is In: In the building of area "Petal's Place" Noon Says: 'Which word describes me better: awesome or fantastic? '''Area He Is In: '''Outside Petal's Place Afternoon '''Says: '''I guess I am actually pretty psyched that these animals are back. I mean, it gives me a bigger audience, right? '''Area He Is In: '''Leaf's Stage Evening '''Says: '''Can you handle the rock? Can you handle the power...of LEAF?! Yeeeeeeeeeeah! '''Area He Is In: '''Leaf's Stage Night '''Says: '''An elder once told me that elves should sleep under the stars. But man, grass is itchy. '''Area He Is In: '''In the building of area "Petal's Place", sleeps if any chairs/couches/beds are available, but just yawns if none Rewards *Gives "Hot Tub Scroll" after completing the storyline in the Forest of the Elves. *Gives clothes after completing task "'ENCORE!" in Modern Apparel. Also, Leaf's outfit is available in Friends and Faux for males, and for females, only Leaf's clothes (not including the hairstyle) is available in Costume Corner. Trivia *He is probably based on Link from The Legend of Zelda due to his elf status, somewhat similar looks (Leaf and Link both have a green hat, white leggings, boots, and Elven ears), and his song when he plays guitar. His name also starts with an L''' like Link. *One of his task's title names, '''Guitar Heroism, is a reference to the video game Guitar Hero. *The Rockstar Leaf Figurine is rare, according to Vic Vector. When the first copies were initially distributed, Leaf immediately bought all the cases before anyone could buy them, and therefore, the supply of Rockstar Leaf figurines ran out. Category:MySims Kingdom Characters